No es la rodilla
by Reira26
Summary: Porque cuando su rodilla dolía la frustración de no haber estado junto a ellas en importantes escenarios la golpeaba con fuerza. Odiaba al destino por mandarla al mundo con una lesión que en cualquier momento le pasaría factura. Pero Kussun siempre estaba para calmarla y hacerla sentir querida. [Jolks]


Seamos sinceros, esto es horrible... Pero quería escribir algo sobre esto. De alguna manera a Nan-chan le tengo mucho aprecio, quizá porque también tengo una lesión fea y eso (?) Actualmente estoy en cama por una cirugía en la rodilla y, bueno, me dije, ¿por qué no escribir sobre la preciosa Nanjou Yoshino? Y, aquí está, feo y poco imaginativo pero bueno (?)

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto es feo (?) No está muy bueno, pero ya dije que quería escribirlo así que yolo xD No soy muy buena escribiendo sobre gente de carne y hueso, pero bueno, la rodilla lesionada lo vale (?) El título es caca, pero no sé qué más poner. Espero les guste y recuerden comentar~

* * *

 **No es la rodilla**

Se revolvió en la cama, tanteando el espacio a su lado, tocando el cálido cuerpo de su compañera, quien gruñó adormilada. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y se acurrucó a su espalda, colocando la cabeza sobre su hombro, durmiéndose de nuevo. A través de sus ojos entrecerrados logró ver que ya eran más de las once, puesto que la habitación estaba teñida de colores claros característicos de las mañanas; habían quedado de encontrarse con Mimorin y debían levantarse si querían llegar a tiempo. Balbuceó una maldición hacia las mañanas y comenzó a besar el cuello de la mujer a su lado, susurrando su nombre para que despertara.

Pronto sus ojitos cafés voltearon a verla, tan adormilados como los propios, y la sonrisa que le dio los buenos días hizo que su pecho se hinchara de felicidad. ¿Cómo era posible que una sola persona la hiciera tan feliz con gestos tan pequeños como una sonrisa? No sabía, pero era tan satisfactorio que podría llorar de felicidad. Le acarició el rostro con cuidado antes de darle un corto beso. Sus leves carcajadas inundaron el cuarto.

— Es hora de levantarse. —Comentó con cierto fastidio, levantándose sobre su codo. La menor le miró con un puchero infantil.

— No quiero… Quiero seguir durmiendo contigo. —La abrazó, llenándole el rostro de besitos.

— Aina, no hagas eso… —Le recriminó entre risas— Haces que quiera comerte.

Las risas algo picaronas que salieron de aquellos labios rosados la hicieron suspirar. Ella era su mundo, su todo, haría hasta lo imposible para que fuera feliz. Y ahora que podía despertar a su lado cada día, que era ella la última cosa que veía antes de dormir y la primera en la mañana, no podía sentirse más afortunada. La contraria se deshizo de los cobertores para levantarse, sentándose primero al borde del colchón para estirar su espalda y brazos, arreglando la blusa del pijama en cuanto se puso de pie. Estaba haciendo frío, cosa obvia, siendo que el invierno estaba cerca.

Decidió levantarse también para ducharse y comer algo ligero –puesto que si desayunaba no podría almorzar y esa era la idea de encontrarse con Mimorin-, pero de pronto un dolor agudo la detuvo. Su rodilla dolía, como si agujas se estuvieran clavando en su piel hasta sus huesos. Apretó los labios para no dejar salir los quejidos que quemaban su garganta y se apresuró a buscar una posición cómoda que le ayudara a calmar en algo el dolor, pero no funcionaba. Se inclinó hasta abrazar sus piernas, cerrando los ojos, esperando a que la desagradable sensación se fuera. ¿Por qué tenía que doler después de tanto tiempo?

Normalmente no pasaba nada, es más, olvidaba que alguna vez su rodilla le jugó malas pasadas, pero en los días fríos el dolor volvía con toda una armada para molestar su vida. Apretó los puños con frustración al sentir que las memorias de los conciertos perdidos por su lesión volvían, como siempre dejando un sabor agrio en su boca y haciendo doler su pecho. Quería superarlo, pero era difícil, sabiendo que se había perdido de momentos increíbles junto a personas que se habían vuelto parte importante de su vida.

— Nan-chan, ¡¿estás bien?! —Preguntó su novia, quien acababa de volver, apresurándose a su lado para tomar sus manos. Asintió, pero ella volvió a hablar, no creyéndole en lo absoluto— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?

Golpeó su pierna para indicar lo que era. No quería levantar la vista para encontrarse con Kussun, porque sabía que su amable mirada la haría llorar. Sintió sus manos acariciando su cabeza con cuidado para después subirle el rostro hasta que pudieron unir sus labios sin problema alguno. Disfrutó del dulce beso, dejando que de sus ojos cayeran un par de lágrimas que había estado reteniendo hasta hacía un segundo.

Aun ahora pensaba en lo injusto que era tener una rodilla con tal lesión, desde el instante en que nació, esperando en silencio el mejor momento para sacar las garras. Y vaya que lo hizo bien, porque atacó cuando ella más quería estar en el escenario, compartiendo con las chicas del proyecto de Love Live!, después de arduo entrenamiento… Pero no, tenía que estar a un lado, mirando cuanto se divertían, maldiciendo su mala suerte, contentándose con analgésicos y terapias físicas. Lo odiaba, tanto así que siempre que el recuerdo la golpeaba las lágrimas de frustración salían.

Golpeó sus muslos con ambos puños, murmurando enojada por lo inútil que era y la mala suerte que tenía. El dolor de la rodilla se apaciguaba, pero el que estaba dentro de su pecho ardía con fuerza, sin intenciones de calmarse pronto. Lo odiaba, se odiaba.

— Nan-chan, no es tu culpa… —Escuchar la voz de su pareja la calmaba, la devolvía al mundo. Sus palabras la hacían sentir querida… útil— Todo está bien, ¿sí?

— No lo está. —Respondió arrastrando las palabras, buscando con nerviosismo las manos de Kussun hasta encontrarlas— Es… Es tan frustrante. Odio esto. ¿Por qué no podía ser normal? Yo solo… —Tuvo que tomar aire largamente para evitar atragantarse mientras hablaba— Solo quería estar con ustedes.

— Y estuviste con nosotras. Entiendo que es frustrante, —le acarició las mejillas, secando el caminillo húmedo que había dejado el corto instante de llanto— pero no es tu culpa. Era tu deber cuidar tu lesión, no quería que te quedaras de verdad coja.

Rieron tontamente por ello. Suponía que sí, que aquello era verdad… La lesión estaba destinada a empeorar y, en algún momento de su vida, pasar la factura, y era necesario cuidar de ella para que no pasara a mayores. Las chicas siempre entendieron ello y la apoyaron, guardando siempre su lugar aunque pocas veces pudo llenarlo con su presencia. A pesar de eso, la frustración no se iba y era algo con lo que se aprendía a convivir.

— Te traeré una compresa caliente, no te muevas. —La apuntó con el dedo y sonrió débilmente decidida a obedecer. Kussun no era divertida cuando se enojaba.

La observó salir de la habitación y prefirió frotar sus manos contra la pierna para entrar un poco en calor, esperando que el dolor tomara sus maletas y se fuera pronto. Miró al reloj, quince minutos habían pasado desde que se levantaron y la hora del encuentro se acercaba. Suspiró, ya no tenía ganas de salir, pero lo haría porque llevaban con ese pendiente durante un mes o más. En menos de nada su novia estaba de vuelta con la compresa envuelta en una toalla, por lo que se acostó en la cama, con la pierna estirada, y dejó que ella la tratara. Cuando estuvo listo la jaló hacia sí para abrazarla.

— Sé que no es fácil, Nan-chan, pero no debes de enojarte contigo misma por eso. —Dijo con voz suplicante, acomodando la cabeza entre su cuello.

— Lo intentaré. —Aceptó, sintiendo que su rodilla volvía a la normalidad gracias a la agradable temperatura.

— Te amo, incluso cuando eres una galletita. —Rio ante sus palabras, pensando en una galleta que se desmoronaba al primer mordisco.

— Gracias, Aina. Yo también te amo. —Le besó la frente y se acomodó entre sus brazos, olvidándose momentáneamente de su compromiso.

-д-

 _Calma, deben tener una buena excusa…_ Se decía, caminando de un lado a otro frente al restaurante, un ojo en el reloj en su muñeca y el otro en la calle, en dirección a donde se supone su cita debería llegar. Suspiró exasperada al ver que otro minuto había pasado y eso significaba que estaban tarde diez minutos… ¡Diez minutos esperando como una estúpida! Nada más llegaran les daría con el zapato.

De pronto vio a dos figuras corriendo, notablemente arrepentidas y preocupadas. Y mejor que lo estuvieran, porque les daría el sermón de su vida por hacerla esperar. Se cruzó de brazos, mirándolas con molestia mientras trataban de recuperar la respiración, apoyadas en sus muslos. Sudaban por los gorros de lana y los abrigos grandes.

— Lo sentimos, Mimo-chan. —Se disculpó la menor de ellas.

— Sí, sí. Kussun, cubre mejor tu cuello, aun veo los chupones. —Comentó sin interés, rodando los ojos.

Las dos mujeres se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, balbuceando cosas que no entendía ni quería entender. Estaba más enojada ahora que sabía que habían llegado solo por andar haciendo cosas no aptas para menores de edad. Dejó salir un soplido irritado y le prestó la bufanda que llevaba a la joven seiyuu, quien agradeció en voz baja.

— Ahora vamos, pero ustedes pagan. —Las otras dos asintieron y entraron por fin al restaurante. No volvía a sacar una cita con ese par, nunca jamás.

* * *

No es solo el dolor de rodilla sino de lo que dejó por ello... Cuando lo pienso me duele el corazoncito. (?) Espero que la rodilla de Nan-chan nunca más vuelva a molestar. Por cierto, pobre Mimorin :v

Espero les haya gustado a pesar de lo poco original~

Saludos.


End file.
